


Not this way

by space_lace



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, chapter 398
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to end like this. (Major chapter 398-spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not this way

He wasn't moving. He had even told him to get up. Normally there would be at least _some_ sort of response whenever he insulted him. But now there was nothing. No movements. No screaming his lungs off.

 

There wasn't even a whisper.

 

He couldn't be dead. He, like all the others in Varia, always told Squalo, or the others for that matter, that they should die, one way or the other. But that didn't mean they were actually allowed to  _do that_ .  _No one_ died. Not them. They were  _Varia_ , for fuck's sake. They were the ones to stand on top, looking down at the idiots on the ground. If anyone was to kill Squalo, it was  _him_ . And it pissed him the fuck off.

 

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know we don't know for sure that Squalo's dead yet. And in this, Xanxus isn't sure yet either. But one thing I know for sure; this chapter has hit me the most emotionally.


End file.
